


Hershey's kisses

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: A/N: This was inspired by a post I saw that said Leonard Nimoy used to care chocolates around on the set of the original series. Then it turned into a bit of Kelvin timeline exploration of my character T’lussekGenre: fluffWarning: An angry UhuraWord count: 1231Pairing:Leonard McCoy X T’lussek x Christine ChapelSummary: T’lussek makes her way back on Enterprise after a few months away on Vulcan. The only person she’s told that she was coming was the captain which causes some surprises for everyone.





	Hershey's kisses

“It is an honor to see you again T’lussek.” 

“The honor is mine Captain Kirk. I’m very grateful for your ability to take me to New Vulcan. I take it there was no trouble with my request?” 

T’lussek's smile could be seen in her excited gaze. She had not seen Kirk and company for a few months. With her rebuilding the Vulcan Science academy and the Enterprise running about it had been quite some time since last they met. 

“Of course not. Everyone knows that the Enterprise has a... personal repour with Vulcan. Have you told Doctor McCoy that you are staying with us for a bit? He’ll want to know of your arrival.” 

“No, but it is procedure for those seeking transport on a Federation vessel to report to sickbay for a full medical examination. He’ll be seeing me soon enough. First though I must find my brother. I have something for him that he will wish to obtain.” 

Jim looked down as T’lussek adjusted her small bag on her side. She was known to gift her friends whatever they may have needed or wanted when she was planet side. Spock was no different. He had a weakness for a specific sweet. Though chocolate did effect Vulcan’s in larger quantities these sweets were known on earth as Kisses and were much smaller and less effective. 

“I do believe he is in his quarters. Though I feel the Doctor and Nurse will be very sore with you if you do not tell them you are here.” 

Jim said with a sly tone in his voice. He was the one that had been listening to how much Leonard had been missing T’lussek. Though they did keep in subspace contact it wasn’t “holding her in my arms and feeling her” as McCoy put it. T’lussek couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. She knew that Jim was right. If she didn’t go and see her partners, they would make the first night if not longer back filled with a palpable anger. 

“I suppose I could always have one of them call Spock down to sickbay. Thank you for the deep concern of your friends Captain. Most logical.” 

T’lussek said as she bowed her head and left towards the turbolift. 

“Captain? What was this I heard about an ambassador on bored? We’re not a...” 

Uhura paused as she looked to see T’lussek. 

“Taxi? Well you are to me. Perks of having worked on this ship.” 

Uhura doesn’t skip a beat as she closes the gap between T’lussek and herself and hugged the Vulcan. They had been very close since she had gotten back together with her brother. It was nice to have a female in her life. Pulling away she coughed as she adjusted her uniform. 

“Well in that case I no longer have any objections.” 

Uhura nodded before taking her place on the bridge. T’lussek let a soft chuckle escape her lips as she made her way into the turbolift. 

“Sickbay.” She said as the doors closed. Taking a deep breath, it had been six months since she last saw Leonard. Though they had communicated this would be the first time they had seen each other face to face in that time. Her heart began to flutter as the lift stopped. As the door opened T’lussek was pleasantly surprised about who she saw on the other side of the doors. 

“When did you come on board T’lussek?” 

Spock asked his sister with a perplexed tone. No one except for Jim had been notified of her arrival. A soft smirk played across her features as she reached into her bag. After a moment of rummaging around she smiled holding up a medium sized bag of Hersey's kisses. 

“It is quite the stroke of luck I found you Spock. I brought you kisses. I know they are your favorite.” 

If one didn’t know better you could’ve sworn that Spock’s eyes flickered with excitement seeing the bag. 

“It is fascinating to see that you remembered that Sister.” 

“There isn’t much about you brother I don’t remember. And I remember that you once used to have a sweet tooth for these because they didn’t affect you that badly.” 

“I told you that when we saw each other back in the academy. It is interesting that you would remember that trivia T’lussek.” 

T’lussek looked up at her brother brow raised. 

“Fascinating.” 

T’lussek chuckled as the turbolift opened. Nodding her head, she smiled making her way out of the lift at the medbay. Taking a deep breath, she stood outside of Sickbay. Why was she so nervous? It was just Leonard. And from what she heard he had missed her as much as she did him. With one final breath she turned to go into the bay when she was met full force by someone else. 

“What the hell? Why dontcha watch where the hell you’re going” 

“The same could be said about...” 

T’lussek stopped speaking as she looked up and saw Leonard. Her eyes widened as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Leonard grunted as he was pulled into the embrace. Still not sure who the hell was hugging him he tried to pull away before feeling a warm love flood over his bond with T’lussek. 

“I’m sorry for runnin’ into ya doll. I just felt ya and got excited.” 

Leonard said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Nuzzling his face against her he took deep breaths to gather her scent. The earthy tones with sharp accents of sandalwood filled his senses as he held onto her tight. 

“It’s okay love. I just wanted to surprise you...and I was a bit nervous.” 

Resting her head against his chest T’lussek was filled with his sterile scent. There was a wonderful peacefulness about this. Being here in his arms...being back on the Enterprise...this was home. Pulling away from Leonard just enough to look up at his face she smiled wide. 

“Still don’t know why you get all nervous when you come to see me.” 

“It’s only when I come to see you without warning. But then again, I’m not exactly a woman that enjoys surprises. “ 

“Very true. Remember that time I tried to bring you dinner in the science lab?” 

“I didn’t think about you wanting it to be a date night. I just thought you were making sure I ate before getting lost in my studies. We are quite the interesting pair we are.” 

“Quite interesting indeed. I’ve got about a hour left of my shift. Would you like to keep me company in my office?” 

“That is quite unprofessional Dr. McCoy. I think it would be best if I went to check on the cartography labs while you’re working. Then we can meet up in the mess hall for a nice meal. That way there is no interference with your work.” 

Using her ambassador voice her eyes lit up as if she was laughing. Holding out her pointer and middle fingers she let a soft smile play across her features. A hearty chuckle released from Leonard’s throat as he pressed his fingers against hers in response. 

“Whatever you say T’lussek. See you in a hour in the main mess hall?”  
“Of course, T’nash-veh khaf-spol" 

T’lussek spoke with a relief in her tone as she nodded towards him and made her way towards the lab.


End file.
